goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cammy(Trinity's OC)
Cammy(Real name: Camille Darcy Primrose) is somewhat famous roleplay OC is created by PurpleStar19. He is known for his childlike appearance that attract people's attention, he doesn't do it for attention. He often mistaken for a actual young girl due to his feminine childlike traits. He has a Goanimate girlfriend named lily from cartoonist kid's videos and dragon girlriend named starry from sara's roleplays. Bio Camille was born to Thomas Primrose, an eye doctor and Francine Vanillaflower, an former elementry school teacher then housewife now worked as nurse at hospital, he moved out of his parent's house to get his own new house when he was 15, Camille is the only fairy in the family due to his late aunt ophelia gave him a baby milk that contain fairy magic as a baby since she liked fairies as camille do. Personality Camille is kind, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing creature who loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hairclips, hairbows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers He is respected by everyone. He has the behavior of a human child or Spongebob. He does not interested in things most guys of his age and over into such as football, hunting, go to the places like bar to meet girls, drinking beer, wearing boxers, masculine body products, male hairstyle. Although, he doesn't mind wearing suit like men wore for formal events such as wedding, prom, dinner date, church, also funeral or business. Camille have both ADHD and Autism. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper sometimes and cause hyperactivity sometimes but not too much he can be quite troublemaker. Appearance Camille is known for his cuteness. He is an 18 year old fairy creature with banana yellow hair(Later, changed to brunette in 2016), Dark brown eyes(it used to be pebble gray since he's younger, It changed to marmalade in June 28th. In July 21, 2017 his eyes temporarily turned sky blue. His eyes is now dark brown after he converted his pink eye color into brown color in December), round shaped head, distinctive rectangular and straight build based on male comedy world bodytype, light skin complexion, pink butterfly wings. He look like slighly a childlike girlish but he don't have that many of girl facial features. He stands 4 feet 11 inches. He is size of a human 11 year old, Miss Sunshine pretty much age slower than humans & any other creatures. Camille only have four fingers like any cartoon characters and unlike other people. Outfits Camille wear pink shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers. He sometimes wear different outfits. Family Mrs. Primrose(Real name: Francine primrose aka Vanillaflower)(mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 43 Mr. Primrose(Real name: Thomas Primrose)(father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 49 Angela Primrose(sister): May 5th, 2006 Age: 11 Madeleine Vanillaflower(Grandmother): November 4th, 1945 Age: 72 Edmond Vanillaflower(Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 78 Aunt Florence (Aunt): September 4th, 1985 Age: 32 Uncle Robert (Uncle): March 3rd, 1965 Age: 52 Aunt Agnes(aunt): February 14th, 1971 Age: 46 Alfred Primrose(Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 89 Betty Primrose(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1935 Age: 82 Alice Vanillaflower(cousin): August 15th, 2004 Age: 13 Estrella Vanillaflower(once removed cousin): May 23rd, 2001 Age: 16 Robert Vanillaflower jr(cousin): December 21st, 1998﻿ Age: 18﻿ Bella Jenkins(Robert's Girlfriend and future Wife): May 25th, 2000 Age: 17 Aunt Ophelia(late aunt): April 23th, 1988-June 23th, 2005(decreased at age 17 )Reason: Scarlet Fever Louis Primrose Sr(Great grandfather): Mavis Primrose(Great grand mother) Gertrude Vanillaflower(great paternal grand mother) Luis Vanillaflower ( great paternal grand father) Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Lilly(cartoonist kid's verison), starry(sara's roleplay verison) Pet Cat: Pepper Best friend: Harley Dewdrop, Viola Unicorn, Bea Summers, Cookie Millers Facts *Camille has autism. *Camille has delayed puberty, He does not develop facial hair and body hair like most guys of his own age did. *Camille does not make angry face unlike other people. *Camille's sexuality has been vice versa. He do not identify himself as anything. *Camille's mental age is 7. *Camille is inspired by kokiri, tinkerbell, little lulu, Spongebob Sqaurepants, little girl, Shirley Temple, Annie, Erika. *Camille's Nickname is named after a Street Fighter Category:1999 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Nice characters Category:Character who heal people Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Creature Category:My little pony fans Category:Frozen fans Category:Strawberry Shortcake fans Category:Girl stuff fans Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Cute Characters Category:Died of Cuteness Category:Cuteness Category:Disney princesses fans Category:Characters with Magical powers Category:2012 debuts Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Happy Characters Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Pikachu Fans Category:Cute things fans Category:Kids stuff lovers Category:Animal lovers Category:Cat owners Category:Character who have pets Category:Characters who doesn't live with their family Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:People who almost grew to adults Category:Boys Category:Magicial boys Category:Furry Lovers Category:Furries lovers Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Characters based on real people Category:Americans Category:Characters who born in America Category:Sweet Characters Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Cute Overload Category:Pretty Cure Fans Category:Pretty Characters Category:Sailor moon fans Category:Winx Club Fans Category:Care Bear fans Category:Lalaloopsy fans Category:Tomgirls Category:Princess peach fans Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Ungrounded People Category:Non Humans Category:Cartoonish Characters Category:Anime Haters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Cheerful People Category:Good Boys Category:Childish people Category:Childlike Category:Childlike Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Abnormal characters Category:Characters voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zack Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters voiced by Kyle Rangel Category:Girlish boys Category:Friendly people Category:Non-Siders Category:Bronies Category:Neutral users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Facebook Users Category:Google+ Users Category:Different People Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Disney fans Category:Girly Show lovers